


The Best Strawberries Around

by TailorNorata



Series: Tumblr Short Stories [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Blood, Interrogation, M/M, also the rating is for the violence, i should make that the summery, stiles is turned on by peter interrogating and killing someone, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: Stiles watches Peter interrogate and kill another werewolf. He would lie if he said he wasn't into it.





	The Best Strawberries Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GracieBirdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieBirdie/gifts).



Stiles helped Peter transport the hostile alpha the pack had caught on Hale territory to a place where he would be able to interrogate her.

Of course Peter did not really need any help carrying the drugged body, but Scott had insisted someone should tag along. He could not have made his continued distrust clearer even if he had outright said what he was thinking.

 

Stiles had volunteered. Partly because he did not feel like tidying up the clearing the fight had been going down at and partly because he actually enjoyed spending time with the older werewolf.

Yes Peter was creepy and calculating and mean and had no problem doing whatever was needed to achieve his goals. But Stiles was not kidding himself, he fit that description pretty well himself.

 

Four years ago he would never have guessed how used he might get to hurting and even killing people himself or watching others do so.

 

Peter was leading the way through the trees until a small shack came into view.

Of course Peter had a cabin in the woods.

 

When they entered the basement of the small house Stiles’ eyes got wide.

”What kind of horror movie shit is this?”

 

The floor was slightly sloping towards a drain, there was a sink in one corner, two metal chairs were to the left, shackles on the chairs and tools over tools on the walls. All of them were clearly used as well.

He could even guess which were Peter’s favorite tools my how used they were. He seemed to like the bone saw and a few devices that reminded Stiles of visits to the dentist.

 

Peter strapped the still unconscious alpha into one of the chairs and smiled fondly.

“My work place. Didn’t I tell you I was my sister’s left hand?”

 

“No, you did. That’s the one who does all the dirty work. I just had no idea how far it went. I mean, a torture cabin is a serious commitment to the craft dude.”

Peter gave Stiles an annoyed glance while locking the shackles.

“Don’t call me ‘dude’. Werewolf business is a lot dirtier than people like my sister or your dear Scott, who need to feel morally superior, would like to think. I understand if you’d prefer to wait outside while I interrogate her.”

 

Stiles shook his head at the offer and grinned.

“So smart and yet you can get things so wrong. I mean, I will wait outside if you’d prefer that, but otherwise I’m watching.”

 

With a slight tilt to his head Peter assessed Stiles’ body language. Stiles would bet Peter was also listening to his heart and his breathing to know what to think.

After three very long seconds he smirked and shrugged.

“I don’t mind. Having your eyes on me makes it more fun.”

 

 

Peter didn’t actually use any of the tools during the interrogation.

 

He didn’t need to, all he needed for this one were words.

Peter was very good at making the alpha belief the things he wanted her to belief.

In the end she probably felt like Peter was her only ally in this difficult situation she had gotten herself into and she had nobody but herself to blame for ending up tied up in this room.

 

The man really was a master manipulator and Stiles could not hide how turned on he was.

 

After the poor woman had spilled all her secrets Peter unceremoniously gave her another dose of werewolf level tranquilizers, suspended her upside down and slit her carotids so she would bleed out.

 

Stiles looked at the fresh, bright blood trickling down the drain.

“Where does that go actually?”

 

Peter washed his hands in the sink and then turned to Stiles with a simple smile.

“It feeds the irrigation system for the garden out back. The blood is great for the plants. You won’t find better strawberries anywhere around here.”

 

“Neat” Stiles commented, very aware how Peter had started to approach him.

 

“You know, Stiles” the predator wearing the mask of a man purred “you smell delicious right now.”

 

He swallowed hard and could not stop staring at Peter’s face, he had not shifted but he already looked like the wolf he was.

“Thanks?” he croaked with a uncertain smile.

“What do I smell like?”

 

He knew the question was dangerous but really, they had danced around each other long enough. It was time to see if there was actually something there.

 

Peter was now only half an arms length from Stiles and reached out to very lightly touch Stiles’ neck.

“You smell like lust. And I’m sure you know that. Am I right in assuming you did not leave because you don’t mind me knowing about your preferences?”

 

Tilting his head a bit to the side Stiles consciously exposed his neck to Peter’s fingers.

The werewolf made a guttural sound to that and Stiles smirked knowingly.

 

“You are right. I don’t mind. The question is, are you going to do anything about it?”

He could see how the alpha red bled into Peter’s natural eye color and felt the prick of claws against his skin.

 

“There is a very nice bed upstairs.”

“What are we waiting for.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Feel free to leave a comment, I like those a lot :'D


End file.
